1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a modular automation device having a CPU that is provided for processing a control program for controlling a technical process, and a power supply module that supplies electrical energy to units that consume electrical energy. Additionally, the invention relates to an automation device having a CPU for processing a control program for controlling a technical process and having a power supply module which supplies electrical energy to units of the automation device that consume electrical energy. Furthermore, the invention relates to a code inspection program which is suitable for use in the automation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Siemens Catalog ST 70, chapter 1, 2007 edition discloses a conventional method and automation device. This automation device comprises individual units, i.e., components or assemblies. Here, different systems can also be expanded during operation, so that units can be added, i.e., plugged into provided plug-in slots, without the entire system having to be switched off or powered down. Switching the system off would cause many problems, especially in the field of process automation and in particular in the field of plant control, since such downtimes naturally result directly in production stoppages. In order to be able to expand such a system, measures are provided which reduce or avoid the risk of overloads when adding units and/or an overdimensioning of the power supply for the system.
DE 10 2005 039 886 A1 discloses a modular system having a main module and a plurality of individual modules which can be connected thereto, as well as a power pack supplying the system with voltage. Each individual module is provided with at least one descriptor element, which encodes or reproduces a power requirement of the individual module that is not dependent on the actual operation of the respective individual module. The main module reads the descriptor elements of the connected individual modules, and in order to prevent a power pack overload, determines therefrom the overall power requirement of all connected units not dependent on the actual operation of the system. Measures to save energy, however, are not provided.